dont_starvefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Don't Starve вики:Chat/Logs/2 August 2016
12:58 01:05 11 01:07 12 05:13 А я тут между тем 05:13 Здрасти 05:14 Привет. 05:14 Так вот 05:14 Во-первых 05:14 Ты видел, что мы тебе позавчера писали? 05:14 Нет, не видел 05:15 Дим, ты тут? 05:15 Короче 05:15 Если на англовики начать вбивать "Gnome", высветится "Trinkets". 05:15 У нас такого нет. 05:16 Нам это надо? 05:16 Я бы сказал, что да 05:16 Я считаю, что надо. 05:16 Ок, Дима сделает. 05:16 Во-вторых 05:16 Это каким образом делается? 05:16 ... 05:16 Я не знаю, я не техник. 05:17 Некий список солпоставлений поиска 05:17 Ну ок 05:17 Так вот, во-вторых 05:17 Я к тому, что если можно сделать так, чтобы система "исправляла" опечатки поиска 05:17 У тебя ещё остались связи с Николасом 05:17 Это было бы круто 05:17 ? 05:17 В скайпе был в своё время 05:17 Щас гляну, остался ли 05:17 Ну а сейчас? 05:18 Да, есть 05:19 8 числа я бы хотел его с ДР поздравить, но не знаю, где. 05:20 Ну.. пригласись в скайп да поздравь? 05:20 Чем не повод.. ) 05:20 Какой его ник там? 05:21 nickolas7286 05:22 Спасибо. 05:37 >Ок, Дима сделает. 05:37 Ненавижу это... 05:38 Я посмотрю, сделаю что с могу, но это js, это не ко мне 05:38 Минимальные знания у меня есть, но это сложно D: 05:41 Посмотри их js? 05:42 Смотрел уже там много всего, и нет ничего даже близкого к тому что нам нужнл 05:43 Можно на глав. вики спросить. Может, это там включается. 05:46 Может скрипт, который подменяет введённое значение на необходимое, чтобы поиск сработал как нужно 05:46 Эмм... 05:46 Оно есть на бот вики 05:47 А там ничего нет 05:47 Что-то тут не так... 05:48 О, вы статейки по безделушкам выпилили 05:48 Я из них редиректы сделал 05:50 Гном?redirect=no 05:50 Формально, они всё ещё остались. 05:50 Пойду у нас проверю. Что-то тут не чисто 05:51 Даже кучу новых статей-редиректов сделал. 05:51 Опа 05:52 Сломанный миксер?redirect=no 05:52 У нас при создании перенаправления менюшка вылазает 05:52 А на других вики нет 05:53 Какая менюшка? 05:55 https://pp.vk.me/c636319/v636319640/271db/EkOaBMVKcw0.jpg 05:56 Это ты где нашёл? 05:57 Я редиректы тупо через исходный код делаю. 05:57 Я также 05:57 Всё очень странно 05:57 https://pp.vk.me/c636319/v636319640/271e3/8NIs-c__fW8.jpg 05:57 Оно работает 06:00 А с гномом не работает .-. 06:00 ;-; 06:01 Попробуй с миксером. 06:01 С шариками попробовал 06:01 Что-то мне подсказывает... 06:02 ...Что оно не работает по русски 06:02 Вот оно что. 06:02 И что чат опять виснет .-. 06:02 Перезайди, мне помогает. 06:05 *Афк - час* 07:24 Эй 07:24 кто в сети? 07:24 07:24 Парни 07:51 Хех 07:51 Не уходил бы так быстро, глядишь, и дождался бы кого ) 10:09 Стоит ли вообще добавлять статью про цитаты Уилбура? 02:50 Упс 02:50 Играл в мод Up and Away, поскольку на вики ничего о нём не написано, проверял всё на себе. Помер от того что слопал какой то фрукт 02:51 Модификации/Up and Away 02:51 Я смотрел 02:51 Просто про много я не нашел 02:51 Служебная:Search?search=up+and+away'&fulltext=Search 02:52 Нуу, я похожее вбивал, и даже на твоей ссылке есть только 8 старниц 02:53 Кстати, раз тут есть модер, повторю вопрос: "Никто не знает, стоит ли в странице "Консоль" изменять формулу команды по пропуску большого количества дней? Просто я нашел более лучшую команду токо что" 02:53 02:54 Пусть будет то, что есть 02:54 Но ведь... моя лучше 02:55 Сейчас то что я чуть раньше писал 02:55 И это скорее не формула, а строчка програмного кода :D 02:55 В чем её минусы - при пропуске дней у тебя скидывается голод, рассудок, еще портятся продукты которые у тебя в инвентаре. Также, при пропуске большого количества дней игра зависает на некоторое время. 02:55 Я без понятия что ты раньше писал, у меня чат вылетел 02:55 Я знаю, поэтому и повторил 02:55 Тему создам насчёт очистки категорий. 02:56 k 02:56 формулу напиши. 02:57 for j=1, дней которые надо пропустить*3 do GetClock():NextPhase() end 02:57 Оно же пропустит в 3 раза больше дней 02:58 Неа 02:58 Я заменил MakeNextDay() на NextPhase(), который кушает меньше памяти, и работает быстрее 02:58 И также, при нём у тебя не тратися голод с психикой, и вещи в инвенторе не портятся 02:59 Заменить пропуск дня на пропуск фазы -_- 02:59 Нуда 02:59 Портяться 02:59 У меня не портились 02:59 а, ошибки 02:59 Ты только утяжелил команду 02:59 Извиняюсь 02:59 Зато удобней со стороны игрока 02:59 Раньше она за цикл пропускала день 02:59 А теперь 3 фазы 02:59 А теперь трижды пропускает фазу 03:00 Не 3 фазы 03:00 А 3 раза фазу 03:00 Ну и что? 03:00 Это по идее одно и тоже, но более громоздко 03:00 Команда MakeNextDay() работает медленнее, чем NextPhase() 03:01 Значительно 03:01 "И также, при нём у тебя не тратися голод с психикой, и вещи в инвенторе не портятся" 03:01 портяться* 03:02 Т.к. MakeNextDay() пропускает целый день и происходит сохранение, а NextPhase() пропускает фазу это быстрее, но если поставить 3 команды подряд, получишь тот же эффект, но сильнее нагрузишь ЦП 03:03 Ну, если MаkeNextDay() сохряняет, то наверное нагрузка ЦП будет больше, чем просто у пропуска фазы, даже если повторить её три раза 03:03 3 пропуска фазы - 1 день - сохранение 03:04 Ммм 03:04 Вполне логично 03:04 Но я проверял, и у меня NextPhase() три раза работала быстрее, чем MakeNextDay() 1 раз 03:17 Вот прямо только что проверил - for a=1, 50 do GetClock():MakeNextDay() end заняло на моём компьютере почти ровно 5 секунд, а for a=1, 50*3 do GetClock():NextPhase() end примерно 2 секунды, да и еще не было проблем, которые я описывал выше 04:01 А я и не знал, что Тюльнадо, засосав игрока в воронку, снимает с него годмод. 04:21 Здрасть. 04:48 Бубука! 04:48 ееее 04:48 Сосиска! 04:48 аааа 04:48 Как там в Террарии дела? 04:49 Я утром поиграла и забыла закрыть XD понятно, откуда столько часов, а ничего не сделано 04:49 лол 04:49 В Андер будешь продолжать? 04:49 там просто паузы нет, зараза. 04:49 Ага 04:49 Зато пауза есть, если свернуть игру. Вот я ее сворачиваю и забываю 04:50 Буду, буду)) 04:50 Эскейп - инвентарь 04:50 Это ж сломаться можно 04:50 настройки можно и поменять, а вообще я привыкла 04:51 И паузы нет. 04:51 Что за игра, где паузы нет? 04:51 Даже в сингле. 04:52 нну, там есть какая-то мутная автопауза при просмотре инвентаря, ее можно включить или выключить. Но она не действует на время суток, например 04:53 А вообще неприятно, конечно. 04:54 Не моего стиля игра. 04:54 2D Майнкрафт. 04:55 Я тоже так думала, но внезапно понравилось :D 04:55 Это, а Грим Фандаго хорошая? 04:55 Я слышал, что хорошая. 04:55 Скачал, запустил. 04:55 Катсцена вроде нормальная. 04:56 Но потом! 04:56 У перса текстурка вывернулась. 04:56 Я был будто диван. 04:56 Короч, переустановил на другом ноуте, авось пойдёт. 04:58 XD 04:58 Есть обычная игра, а есть Remastered. Графон чуть лучше. Это можно в настройках поменять. И вот у некоторых этот Ремастеред косячит и некорректно отображает многие текстуры или не отображает их вообще. 04:58 И как исправить? 04:58 Вот у меня нормально все, а у подруги не работает, играет в обычный. В принципе, без разницы, графика простая 04:58 Потому что меню тоже перекошеное было. 04:58 просто в настройках поставить обычную игру 04:59 Так-то если Шейфер это сделал, то игра обязательно должна быть хороша. 04:59 Люблю Дабблфайн. 04:59 Игра сама по себе интересная, очень забавные диалоги и ситуации. Но там можно голову сломать, что делать. Тупо бродишь по локациям час, два, три часа и все равно непонятно, что делать надо! 05:00 Я не такая терпеливая и в большом тупике лезу в гайд, эх. Бестолковая молодежь нынче 05:00 Я так же в свой первый раз Психонавтиков проходил. 05:01 Хотя там даже внутри игры подсказки есть. 05:01 Хотя я в первый раз играл на пиратке с отвратительным переводом и вырезанными катсценами. 05:02 А с ачивками еще круче. Они все скрытые! И если некоторые сами собой из диалогов получаются, то некоторые - атас, я не знаю, как их можно получить без гайда xD Например, осмотреть луну на бэкграунде такой-то локации. Вот зачем она мне сдалась???? xD 05:02 Гайды - наше всё. 05:03 Просто у многих действий какая-то совершенно инопланетная логика, которую фиг постигнешь 05:05 В принципе, так у многих квестов. 05:06 ну да. Но есть более казуальные квесты типа, не знаю, Петьки, что ли 05:06 Не говорю, что это хуже, просто проще 05:06 Чё за Петька? 05:06 ТЫ ЧООО 05:06 Это улет :D 05:07 Прекрасная квестовая линейка про Владимира Ивановича кажется) Чапаева и его товарища Петьки 05:08 Лол, я про них анекдоты читал. 05:08 Полная юмора и невообразимых сюжетных линий 05:08 Я сама играла только в последние несколько частей 05:09 "Нам, пионерам, не до шуток. Вот как воцарится на земле коммунизм, так мы все соберемся и как пошутим! Земля содрогнется от детского хохота" 05:09 лол 05:10 Эх, на Стиме нет... 05:11 Это минус, да. У меня маман очень любила, диски покупала.) 05:12 Кстати, я позавчера свой первый элегант выбил. С: 05:13 Видела в активности :3 Поздравляю! Носи с честью! 05:13 Буду, когда придёт (трейдхолд). 05:14 Эх, я помню времена, когда не было в Стиме этих подтверждений обмена... 05:14 Я трейдился дофига... 05:14 А теперь... 05:17 а теперь приходится сидеть со своими 12 акками и фармить в одиночестве? 05:18 Да я не про фарм даже. 05:18 Я про трейды. 05:18 В ТФ2 можно было прям внутри игры трейдитья. 05:18 я в том смысле, что сейчас легче нафармить 05:18 Потом добавили эти дурацкие подтверждения через мыло. 05:19 Это тут при чём? 05:19 И раньше так можно было бы, если бы игра вышла раньше 05:19 не знаю, отстань маньяк :> 05:19 у меня не было надобности трейдить 05:19 Со скинами. 05:21 А потом ещё стали впихивать нам мобильный аутификатор. 05:21 и теперь без него вообще трейдиться нормально нельзя. 06:05 Кароооч пачаны 06:05 Я иакрй 06:06 Ещё постер сделал 06:06 я такой* 06:06 Кто хочет его оценить? 06:06 Бот хочет! 06:07 http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=736410396 06:07 Стрёмно D: 06:07 кто знает хорошие, интересные моды ? 06:08 Up and away 06:08 Hero in the dark 06:08 Тут их больше :^) http://steamcommunity.com/id/MrBaneVader/images/ 06:09 Да эта жи щидевр! 06:09 кокой прелесть 06:11 Спасибо (сердечко) 06:12 You are filled with TALENT. 06:15 Мед справа - сосиска? 06:15 Теперь да <3 06:16 <3 06:16 ой, МаксимБрежо уже и шаблоном занялся. Как хорошо, когда вокруг много активных неленивых людей <3 06:17 О пачаны 06:17 Вау 06:17 Го кароч 06:17 Конкурс запилим 06:18 на кароч 06:18 Скрин 06:18 лучший 06:18 В 2013 его аж Вейдер правил <3 06:18 го 06:18 Гогогог? 06:18 Скряге скажи 06:18 Или блог месяца 06:18 Ведь уже есть победитель 06:18 Блог участника:XxXRPNK744XxX/Как я играю 06:18 <3 06:18 Только после 13 числа 06:18 а как лучший скрин определять? 06:18 Жюри 06:18 Или код месяца <3 06:19 нну. Понятно, что жюри. А в чем хорошесть? Красивый? Необычный? Кто больше модов накачает, тот и круче? 06:19 *Никому это не интересно (ok) * 06:19 ммм 06:19 Без модов 06:20 Без признаков консоли 06:20 Иииии... 06:20 Что-то ещё. 06:20 эпичный 06:20 Или 06:20 блин, чат тормозит 06:21 Или допустим 06:21 Вилли спит 06:21 А теневой Вилс говорит: Say pal, you don't look good 06:22 Милсон 06:22 лол 06:22 Миллоу 06:22 Мольфганг 06:23 ну вот и как это?) 06:24 Что это? 06:24 Всё изи 06:24 Сначала этап отбор 06:24 особенно учитывая, что камера зафиксирована и большинство скринов будут одинаковые 06:24 Ну 06:24 ... 06:24 ... 06:24 Это идея 06:24 :/ 06:24 А чё, надо, штоб камера вертелась? 06:25 Чтоб под юбку свинам заглядывать? 06:25 при чем здесь? 06:25 Я сам непонил 06:25 ну вот хочется тебе эпичную битву сохранить - и можно было бы сделать вид сбоку 06:25 Здесь у тебя по-любому по центру будет стоять персонаж с дебильным выражением лица и чесать башку :D 06:25 Ох ох ох ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 06:25 В чем эпичность 06:26 Ну 06:26 Увидим 06:26 Я не против идеи как таковой, я просто рассуждаю.) 06:27 >В ДСТ тоже меня не зовите. У меня уже есть компашка, с которой я постоянно играю. 06:27 06:27 Ок... 06:27 :( 06:27 Это ты и Соник, птиух 06:27 Аааа 06:27 <3 06:27 О ПАЧАНЫ 06:27 <3 06:28 КОМУ ПОСТЕР СДЕЛАТь 06:28 Есть моделька Пакмана? 06:28 \(. .) 06:28 Ок 06:29 Он будет путис бердом 06:29 <3 06:29 <3 06:29 Сделай постер american boot 06:29 ??? 06:29 06:29 Ща линк дам 06:30 Типа 06:30 Нога большая? 06:31